Tina's Senior Year
by mirror in the sky
Summary: Senior year is supposed to be Tina's year. But what happens when things don't go as planned?


When the doors to McKinley High School opened on that abnormally hot September day, Tina Cohen-Chang knew it was going to be _her _year. Rachel Berry was off in New York which meant it was official. Tina was captain of the Glee Club, with Artie of course. It was only natural that the two remaining original Glee Club members became captains their senior year.

But being captain wasn't the only thing Tina was looking forward to this year. She was applying to NYADA, a school that she had spent all summer fantasying over. She also applied to The Actor's studio just in case. Artie, Sam, and Blaine were also applying there. They all planned on moving into an apartment in New York after graduation.

Being captain of Glee and applying to the most prestigious performing arts schools wasn't the only thing that was going to make senior year Tina's year. There was one other thing. The school musical. On the first day back, Mr. Schuester announced that this year's musical would be Cats, one of Tina's favorites behind Wicked and Les Mis. She planned on getting the lead role, something that would make her chances of getting into one of her dream schools more likely.

As soon as Mr. Schuester said Cats, ideas started flooding Tina's brain. She could sing a song from the hit musical, but that would be expected. Maybe she would sing Adele, Beyonce, Lana Del Rey even. But then Mr. Schuester declared that auditions had to be sung in pairs. After last year's diva off between Rachel and Mercedes, Mr. Schue thought that duets would be much simpler and there wouldn't be as much crying.

Oh, there was crying alright. Lots of it. From Tina. When she found out that her audition had to be a duet she immediately thought of Mike and how he was thousands of miles away. Whenever Tina wanted to sing a duet, she always went to Mike. He was her boyfriend and go-to duet partner. Now he's off at college and Tina feels more alone than ever. Tina knew that senior year without Mike would be difficult, but she didn't expect it to hit her so soon.

It's audition day and Tina is sitting alone in the choir room. She ditched first period to have a "good cry." She's done that very often over the last three years. Tina could feel her senior year expectations slipping away. She officially couldn't audition for Cats, and no one had signed up for Glee Club even after her and Sam performed Good Times by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen at the back to school pep rally. Maybe she wasn't fit to be captain after all. Where was Rachel Berry when you needed her?

The bell rang and Tina was about to go to math class when she heard two familiar voices heading to the choir room. It was Sugar and Rory. Tina didn't want them to see their captain cry, so she quickly ducked behind a row of chairs in the back of the room.

"Sugar how many times do I have to tell you: you have to be able to sing to be in a musical!" Rory followed behind her as they entered the choir room.

"Over the summer Mercedes gave me vocal lessons. I may not sing like Mariah or XTina, but I'm pretty damn close!" Sugar said with a hint of annoyance.

"Why do you want to be in this play anyway?

Sugar: _Imagine having everything we ever dreamed! Don't you want it?_

Rory: _Maybe_

Sugar: _Can't you see it?_

Rory:_ Kinda_

Sugar:_ Imagine first audition after college I get the lead!_

Rory: _A part for me?_

Sugar: _Well of course!_

Rory: _Yeah right._

Sugar: _YOU GOTTA BELIEVE IT!_

Rory:_ Keep talking._

Sugar: _You and I, all the fame!_

Rory: _Sugar and what's his name?_

Sugar: _Sound exciting?_

Rory: _Inviting._

Sugar: _Let's do it then!_

Rory: _Listening_

Sugar: _Personal stylist, agent, and a publicist!_

Rory: _But where do I fit in to this?_

Sugar: _With you we can win!_

Rory: _Sold out shows._

Sugar: _Think bigger!_

Rory: _And the Oscar goes to…_

Sugar: _That's better! __Don't you see that bigger is better and better is bigger!_

Both: _A little bit is never enough! No, No, No!_

Sugar: _I want it all! I Want It All! I want it, I want it, I want it! The fame and the fortune and more! I want it all! I want it, I want it I gotta have my star on the door  
I want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press  
Only giving me the best reviews! I WANT IT ALL!_

Rory: _Paris! London! Rome! Toronto!_

Sugar: _LA! Sidney!_

Rory: _Buenos Aries!_

Sugar: _Tokyo! Moscow!_

Rory: _Bollywood_

Both: _NEW YORK CITY! WE WANT IT ALL!_

The song ended and Sugar hugged Rory with excitement and they rushed out of the choir room. They were great. Sugar was great. Beyond great, actually. Who would have known? That worried Tina. Rory and Sugar were fantastic together and were destined to get the leads in Cats. Tina had to find a partner. Fast. And she knew exactly who.

The school day came to an end which meant it was time for the auditions. First up were Blaine and Sam singing a very intimate cover of Boyfriend by Justin Bieber, which made everyone in the room question if there was something more between them. Then it was Joe and Brittany who sung a Brittany S. Pierce original about her cat Lord Tubbington. After them it was Rory and Sugar's turn. They sung Tell Me That You Love Me by Victoria Justice and Leon Thomas. It was a beautiful rendition of the song which made Tina more nervous than she was before.

"Thank you, that was lovely." Ms. Pillsbury said, making Sugar and Rory smile.

"Next up is Tina and Artie." Mr. Schuester announced. Tina nodded at Artie and headed to the stage. They had come up with a song and routine at the last minute in math class. Tina hoped and prayed that it would be good enough. On their way to the stage, they were stopped by Sugar.

"Rory and I worked that song like Channing Tatum in Magic Mike, so good luck!" Sugar said.

"I would say break a leg, but…" Rory said to Artie, making Sugar laugh.

"Get ready to taste some sweet ear candy." Tina mimicked Sugar, and pushed past her to the stage.

Tina: _Tale as old as time. True as it can be._

Artie: _Barely even friends. Then somebody bends. Unexpectedly._

Tina: _Just a little change. Small, to say the least. Both a little scared. Neither one prepared._

Both: _Beauty and the beast._

Artie: _Ever just the same. Ever a surprise. Ever as before. Ever just as sure. As the sun will rise._

Tina: _Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange. Finding you can change. Learning you were wrong._

Both: _Certain as the sun. Rising in the east. Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the beast._

The next day, all Tina could think about was the audition. She and Artie were amazing! But, were they better than Sugar and Rory? Those two were definitely their biggest competition. Tina walked into Glee Club with a nervous look on her face, a face she had been wearing all day.

"Word on the street is that we're going to find out our parts during lunch!" Artie told Tina.

"What if I don't get the lead? Senior year will be ruined." Tina said with worry.

"You'll get the part. I know you will. You were awesome." Artie smiled.

"Thanks Artie."

When the bell for lunch rang, Tina and Artie quickly made their way to the student activity board instead of the cafeteria. Come to find out that Sugar and Rory were already there staring at the casting list.

"This sucks!" Sugar yelled and stormed off, and Rory ran after her.

Everything felt like slow motion as Tina walked up to the sheet on the bulletin board. Her heart was pounding and her hands were shaking. She swallowed hard and looked at the sheet. A huge smile appeared on her face when she read it.

"Artie! I got the lead!"


End file.
